The Capture Of Carter Sweeney
by Ofelia
Summary: Steve and Tanis try to keep Carter Sweeney's prison escape a secret from Mark, Amanda and Jesse until they can capture him.


"The Capture Of Carter Sweeney"   
By: Ofelia Reveles  
Email: juanarev@arn.net  
All disclaimers apply!  
Rated: PG  
Summary: Steve and Tanis try to keep Carter Sweeney's prison escape a secret from Mark, Amanda and Jesse until they can capture him.   
  
Challenge # 5: Carter Sweeney has escaped from prison, and in an effort to protect his father, Steve keeps it a secret while he searches while he searches for him. Sam S. W.   
********** It had been a long exhausting day and Steve Sloan was ready to go straight to his apartment and to bed. As Steve entered his apartment his dad, Dr. Mark Sloan, came downstairs to greet his son.  
  
"Hi Steve," Mark said happily.   
  
"Hi Dad," answered Steve tiredly. He had hoped that his dad had all ready gone to bed.  
  
"What's wrong, son?" asked his dad with concern.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired. It's been a long day and I was..." Steve slowly turned away from his dad.   
  
"And you were hoping to go straight to bed," finished his dad with a smile.  
  
"Yes," answered Steve as he turned around to face his dad with a slight smile. "I'm sorry dad. I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."   
  
"It's all right Steve. I understand," his dad answered smiling. "Goodnight Son," and he turned to walk upstairs.  
  
Steve saw the hurt in his dad's eyes despite his smile on his face. "It's all right dad. I'm not that tired. Did you want to talk?" Steve said with regret in his voice.   
  
"Steve, it's all right. You're tired. Go to bed," Mark said firmly.  
  
"I can't sleep now. Dad what did you want to talk about?" Steve insisted.  
  
"Steve it can wait until tomorrow. Go to bed," Mark said sternly but with a smile and he continued to walk upstairs.   
  
Steve stood looking at his dad and decided to do as he was told. He showered and got ready for bed. Steve lay in bed and finally closed his eyes only to reopen them a few moments later. All he could picture was his dad's face with his hurtful look in his eyes. "I can't sleep," Steve said out loud and he got out of bed. He put on his robe and walked slowly upstairs.   
  
Mark looked up from his book that he was reading. "What's wrong son?" he asked.  
  
"I can't sleep. I thought maybe watching a little TV would help," answered Steve as he reached for the remote.  
  
"Steve what's wrong?" asked his dad again.  
  
"Dad nothing's wrong," Steve answered as he turned on the TV.  
  
Mark stared at his son before getting up and walking to the TV and turning it off. "What's wrong Steve?" asked his dad sternly. "And don't you tell me it's nothing."  
Steve looked up at his dad and stared at him for a few minutes before saying, "You're the fine one to talk." Mark stared at him in a questioning look. "Dad you wanted to talk to me about something ever since I came home and when I ask you what's wrong you say it can wait until tomorrow," answered Steve with a slight smile. "Like father, like son."  
  
Mark laughed. "All right, we both need to talk. You first Steve."  
  
"No way! I tell you my problem and then we get to talking and you never get to tell me yours," answered Steve. "You start."  
  
Mark laughed. "Okay, okay. I was sitting here before you came home and I was thinking about your mom." He then got a little quiet.  
  
"What about mom?" asked Steve gently.  
  
"Oh! I just miss her very much," his dad answered quietly and with a little sadness in his voice.  
"Hey what brought this on?" asked Steve as he put his hand on his father's shoulder.  
  
"An old couple came in today. Nothing serious. It was their anniversary today and it reminded me that it was your mom's and mine anniversary today. It made me feel a little sad and I wished she was here," said his dad sadly.  
  
"Dad, you will always have mom with you in your heart and memories. You had those special times that you and mom celebrated together. I wish that you could have many more but dad, mom wouldn't want you moping around here and thinking of her that way. She would want you celebrating and having fun," Steve said smiling.  
  
"You're right Steve. Thanks for listening to an old man talk," Mark said with a grin.  
"Anytime," Steve answered as he stood up and walked to the stairs.  
  
"Steve?" his dad called.  
  
"Yes Dad," answered Steve as he turned to face his father.  
  
"Forgetting something?" asked Mark. Steve shook his head. "Your problem," said his dad with a smile.  
  
"Uh, my problem was..." and he hurried up and thought, "was getting you to tell me your problem," answered Steve as he turned quickly to leave.  
  
"Steve, stop right there," his dad said firmly. "And turn around and look at me." Steve slowly turned around but still didn't look at his dad. Mark walked up to Steve. "Look at me," as he lifted up Steve's chin to face him. "Tell me what's bothering you," he said with a smile.  
  
Steve smiled back at his dad. "Dad, I'm fine. I just felt bad not listening to you when you first wanted to talk. I laid in bed but all I could think of was you. There is nothing bothering me except now I'm very tired and want to go to bed," he finished with a yawn.  
  
Mark looked at Steve and wasn't convinced. "There is something bothering you and when you feel like talking, I'm here to listen," his dad answered with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Okay Dad. Thanks," answered Steve with another yawn. "Goodnight Dad," and he headed back downstairs.  
  
"Goodnight Son," Mark answered back. He was still sure that something was bothering Steve. But until Steve was ready to talk, there was nothing he could do but wait. "I hate waiting," he said to himself.  
  
Steve lay in bed dreaming of Carter Sweeney. "I'll get you Sloan. You and your father are going to pay. If that is the last thing I do," Carter Sweeney yelled as he was being led away from the courtroom. Steve woke up hearing Carter Sweeney's voice in his mind. "I still can't believe he is out," Steve said to himself. "I can't tell dad until he is back in prison where he belongs."  
  
**********  
  
Early the next morning Steve got up and got the newspaper before his dad had a chance to read it. He looked through it and made sure his orders had been carried out. The media, newspapers and radio stations were not suppose to know that Carter Sweeney had escaped from prison. Nobody but only certain personal of the police department were suppose to know that he had escaped.  
  
"Morning Son. You're up early," said Mark grinning until he saw his son's face. "You look tired. Didn't you sleep any?" he asked with concern.  
  
"I slept fine but not enough. I have to be at work early this morning for a meeting with Captain Newman," answered Steve. "See you tonight."  
  
"Okay Son. Take care," replied Mark slowly.  
  
Steve arrived at the police station and Captain Newman was waiting for him.  
  
"Sloan, I need to see you in my office," said Captain Newman as he held the door open for Steve.  
  
"Yes Sir," replied Steve as he walked through the open door and sat in a nearby chair in front of the Captain's desk.  
  
"Do you have any leads on Carter Sweeney's whereabouts?" asked Captain Newman as he walked behind his desk and sat down in his chair.  
  
"No Sir. But I have made flyers with his picture on it and gave them to pass out at roll call to the uniforms. They are only to report to Detective Archer and myself if they spot him. Detective Archer is checking out gun shops and any other shops that carry supplies that make bombs. I'm going to question any persons or terrorists groups that may have any connection to Carter Sweeney," answered Steve. "I also have instructed that the news media, newspapers and radio stations not be told about this. I don't want to panic anybody yet and I don't want Carter Sweeney going into hiding," he added.  
  
"Sloan have you let your father know that Carter Sweeney has escaped from prison?" asked Captain Newman.  
  
"No Sir. I don't want him to find out because I don't want him to worry," answered Steve.  
"Sloan he has the right to know. Carter Sweeney threatened his life when he was led away from the courtroom. He will need police protection until he is caught," replied Captain Newman as he reached for the phone.  
  
"Wait Captain. What are you going to do?" Steve asked quickly.  
  
"I'm going to have twenty-four hour police protection for your father until Carter Sweeney is caught," replied Captain Newman firmly. "Something you should have all ready done."  
  
"No Captain. Please don't do that. I will protect my father. Just have extra patrol around the house and the hospital. I don't want my dad to know. Please," pleaded Steve.  
  
"I don't know Sloan. I don't like this. Your dad should be told and you should be the one that he needs to hear it from. What if Carter Sweeney gets to him before we can find him. Can you live with that?" asked Captain Newman.  
"You're right Captain. I will convince him to take a vacation. Somewhere that Carter Sweeney can't find him. But I don't want you to say or do anything that will get him suspicious. I will tell him but when the time is right. But not now. Please?" pleaded Steve.  
  
"Okay Sloan. But you are betting your father's life that we will catch Carter Sweeney first and also if your father asks me I will tell him the truth. I won't lie to him. Understand!" said Captain Newman firmly.  
  
"Understood Sir. And thanks Captain," answered Steve gratefully.  
  
"Okay Sloan I have work to do. Close the door behind you," replied Captain Newman with a slight grin. Steve smiled as he left the Captain's office.  
  
**********  
  
Carter Sweeney smiled to himself. "So Sloan you are not telling the public of my escape. Well that will have to change. But first I will go after your father, Dr. Mark Sloan and make him pay for all the trouble he caused me." He picked up an old newspaper and started cutting out words and pasting them on another paper. When he finished, it read: Doctor Sloan, "I am out and I am coming after you. You better keep an eye on your back." He put the note in a envelope and pasted Dr. Mark Sloan's name on it. Carter Sweeney had made sure he had worn gloves as not to leave any fingerprints. "Now it's ready and I will personally take it the beach house for delivery," he said to himself.  
  
**********  
  
Steve had met up with Tanis at the station. "Tanis did you find out anything from the gun shops?" asked Steve.  
  
"Yes. At one pawn shop," she stopped and opened her notebook. "The owner of City Pawn and Gun Shop, a Bill Sharp, said a person matching the description of Carter Sweeney bought a nine millimeter Barretta about a week ago. I showed him a picture of Carter Sweeney and he identified him as Phil Grimes. I have all ready checked on the address he gave and it turned out to be an empty lot. And I didn't find anything unusual of supplies being bought to make bombs. That's it. Did you find out anything when you questioned the guards at the prison?" asked Tanis.  
  
"Only that he knocked out a prison guard and stole his uniform and keys to escape. I still have to check out some more people on the list but I haven't been able to because I was with Captain Newman this morning. Would you like to go with me to question Mike Cooper who spent some time in prison with Carter Sweeney?" asked Steve.  
  
"Let's go," Tanis answered.  
  
"But first let's stop by the hospital to check on my dad. I am worried about him," said Steve with concern.  
  
"Have you told your dad about Carter Sweeney?" asked Tanis.  
  
"No, and I don't want you to tell him either," Steve emphasized.  
  
"Why? Your dad has the right to know. Carter Sweeney swore he was coming after your father after the trial was over?" asked Tanis in surprise.  
  
"Not you too," said Steve in exasperation.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" demanded Tanis.  
  
"Only that the captain was all ready all over my case for that very reason," Steve answered.  
  
"Well he was right. Your father needs protection and you can't give it to him. What if something happens while he is at the hospital or at home and you are busy questioning witnesses. How are you going to help him then?"  
  
"I'm going to convince him to take a vacation. Somewhere that Carter Sweeney can't find him," answered Steve.  
  
"Steve, you know your dad just as well as I do. He is not going to take a vacation because like you, he will say he has too much work to do," replied Tanis. "Besides your dad will become suspicious."  
  
"You're right. I guess I will arrange for some police officers to go undercover as orderlies and volunteers so they can keep an eye on him at the hospital. I will keep an eye on him at home. The captain has all ready arranged for extra patrol around the house," Steve answered.  
  
"Why don't you get Amanda and Jesse to keep an eye on him?" asked Tanis.  
  
"No way. They will become overprotective and dad will become suspicious. He will question them until they tell him everything and I still don't want him to know."  
  
"I still think you need to tell your dad. He is going to be very upset with you when he finds out you didn't let him know about Carter Sweeney's escape, especially if he comes after him," replied Tanis.  
  
"What can he do besides take extra precaution. I know my dad, he is not going to stop what he is doing to accommodate Carter Sweeney. That's why I am having undercover cops go in as orderlies and volunteers to work at the hospital so they can keep an eye on my dad. He won't get suspicious."  
  
"Okay Steve. But I still say it's a mistake that you might regret," as they arrived at the hospital.  
  
**********  
  
"Hi dad," Steve said as he entered his dad's office.  
  
"Hi son, Tanis. What brings you to the hospital?" asked Mark.  
  
"Oh I just wanted to know what you were doing for lunch?" asked Steve.  
  
"I was about to join Amanda and Jesse in the cafeteria. Would you two like to join us?"  
  
"Let's go," said Steve.  
  
When everyone began eating, Amanda asked, "Steve what case are Tanis and you currently working on?"  
  
"We are actually working on a couple of cases," answered Steve. "A robbery and homicide at a convenient store and a prison escape."  
  
"Who escaped from prison?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Sorry Jess, I can't tell you. The name is being kept secret for security reasons. Not even the news media, newspapers and radio stations are being told," answered Steve.  
"Must be somebody very important," replied Mark. "Can you at least give us a hint?" he asked curiously.  
  
"No Dad," Steve said a little too firm. They all stared at him. "Sorry I really can't talk about the prison escape."  
  
"Steve, we need to get going," replied Tanis as she quickly stood up. "Okay," answered Steve. "See you tonight dad."  
  
"Take care son," said Mark slowly.  
  
When Steve and Tanis left, Mark replied, "I wonder who escaped. I think I will make a few calls to a few friends."  
  
"Mark, Steve is going to kill you if he finds out what you are up to," said Amanda laughing.  
  
"He'll get over it. Lately Steve has been acting very mysterious and it is our duty to help him and Tanis find this mysterious prisoner. Don't you?"  
Amanda and Jesse nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Steve, you almost blew it back there. Especially if you didn't want your dad to find out about Carter Sweeney," said Tanis.  
  
"I think you are right. I made him curious and if I know my dad he is going to find a way to get hold of Carter Sweeney's name. He has a few powerful friends. We have to find a way to detour him from finding out. But how?"  
  
"We could talk to Captain Newman and Chief Masters," suggested Tanis.  
  
"Captain Newman has all ready warned me that he was not going to lie to my father if he asked," answered Steve.  
  
"We just have to try to convince him and Chief Masters that it would be dangerous for your father to know right now," replied Tanis with conviction.  
  
**********  
  
Carter Sweeney arrived at the beach house and carefully made his way around to the front door where the mailbox was located. He took out the envelope out of his pocket and put it with the rest of the mail. "This is only the beginning Dr. Sloan," he said to himself with an evil laugh. Then he made a careful plan of the outline of the beach house from all different sides. "I want to make sure where everything is when I come back to visit you and your son."  
  
**********  
  
"Sloan, I warned you that I was not going to lie to your father if he asked," said Captain Newman.  
  
"I know Captain but just tell him that you would be endangering people's lives if you release his name and in all good conscience you can't do that," answered Steve. Please."  
  
"Besides we have a better chance of catching Carter Sweeney without all the media attention and we have a better chance of protecting Dr. Sloan this way," added Tanis.  
  
Captain Newman thought over what they had said. "No. First of all the only person that is endanger is your father, Sloan. Second if I tell him I will make sure he doesn't tell the media or anybody else."  
  
"But Captain, my father won't be endanger because we will have undercover cops go in as orderlies and volunteers to protect him. That is with your permission," Steve quickly added.  
  
"Okay Sloan, I will keep Carter Sweeney's name a secret from your father for a few days. You and Detective Archer better capture him soon. Now get out. I have work to do," he said with a slight grin.  
  
"Ah, Captain there is another favor we like to ask you," said Steve slowly.  
  
Captain Newman looked up from his desk. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Can you please speak to Chief Masters into not giving Carter Sweeney's name to my father?" asked Steve.  
  
"What does Chief Masters have to do with this?" asked Captain Newman.  
  
"My father has a few powerful friends and they will contact the Chief who will contact you for Carter Sweeney's name. They will put pressure on you to release his name and I was hoping that Chief Masters and you would not give into that pressure," answered Steve unsure how Captain Newman was going to react.  
  
"You are asking a lot, Sloan but I will see what I can do. And I am not promising you anything. Do I make myself clear," Captain Newman said firmly.  
"Yes sir and thank you," Steve answered gratefully.  
  
"You're welcome, now both of you can leave. I have work to do and close the door behind you," as they turned to leave.  
  
**********  
  
At the hospital, Amanda and Jesse were in Mark's office waiting while Mark spoke on the phone to Mayor Walker's secretary.  
  
"Hello, my name is Dr. Mark Sloan and I would like to speak to Mayor Walker."  
  
"Dr. Sloan would you please hold. He is in a meeting and let me see if he can be interrupted," answered the secretary.  
  
"That's fine," he responded.  
  
A few minutes later she came back on the phone and said, "Can Mayor Walker call you back in an hour? He is tight up in a very important meeting?" she asked.  
  
"Yes that would be fine," and he gave her his name and phone number. "He will call me back in an hour until then we have to wait," sighed Mark.  
  
"Maybe we can call Captain Newman or Chief Masters," suggested Jesse.  
  
"That's a good idea, Jesse," Mark said as he reached for the phone. "Hello, this is Dr. Sloan. Can I please speak to Captain Newman?"  
  
"Hello, Dr. Sloan what can I do for you?" asked Captain Newman, knowing exactly what he wanted.  
  
"Captain Newman, I am calling about the escaped prisoner. I was wondering if I could help you in any way?" asked Mark.  
  
"Dr. Sloan how did you know we had a prison escape?" asked Captain Newman. "That is being kept secret. Not even the media, newspapers or radio stations are being told."  
  
"Steve mentioned that there was a prison escape but wouldn't say who escaped," answered Mark.  
"Dr. Sloan, Steve should not have never mentioned anything about a prison escape and I am not at liberty to say who it is for security reasons. I hope you understand."  
  
"Yes I do and thank you for your time Captain Newman," Mark answered with disappointment and he hung up the phone.  
  
"What did he say?" asked Amanda.  
  
"He couldn't tell me the name for security reasons. In fact Steve was not suppose to mention there was a prison escape," answered Mark.  
  
"I guess we have to wait for your friend, Mayor Walker, to call," sighed Jesse.  
"Isn't there anyway we can find out?" asked Amanda curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"There isn't anything to do until we get off work or until Mayor Walker calls," answered Mark. After a minute or two of silence he added, "Maybe we can think of a plan to get Steve and Tanis to talk about the mysterious prisoner while we have dinner at my house tonight but until then let's get back to work." Amanda and Jesse nodded in agreement.  
  
A few hours later Mark, Amanda and Jesse were back in Mark's office when the phone rang.  
  
"Dr. Sloan," Mark answered.  
  
"Mark this is John. I understand you called?"  
  
"Yes John. I heard that you had a escaped prisoner and I was wondering if there was anyway that I can help?" asked Mark innocently.  
  
"Mark how did you know we had a escaped prisoner?" asked Mayor Walker.  
"That information is being kept secret from everybody."  
  
"My son accidentally let it slip this morning, but when he caught himself he wouldn't say anything more," answered Mark.  
  
"Your son is Lieutenant Steve Sloan is that correct?" asked Mayor Walker.  
  
"Yes that is my son," answered Mark. "I hope I didn't get him into any trouble by me asking to help."  
  
"Not at all," reassured Mayor Walker. "But I do think that Lieutenant Sloan knows his father and wants to protect him from getting into serious trouble.  
  
"Me, what trouble can I get into?" asked Mark with mock shock.  
  
"Would you like me to ask your son?" asked Mayor Walker laughing.  
  
"That won't be necessary," conceded Mark laughing and he said his good-byes and hung up the phone. He filled Amanda and Jesse on his conversation with Mayor Walker.  
  
**********  
  
"Now that we have made arrangements for two undercover cops to go in as orderlies to guard my father at the hospital tomorrow let's go pay Michael Cooper a visit and see what he has to say about his former cell mate," said Steve.  
"Lead the way," Tanis answered.  
  
As they arrived at Michael Cooper's house and walked to the front door, they heard a gun shot coming from inside the house. Steve and Tanis looked at each other as they pulled out their guns.  
  
Steve yelled, "Police open the door," and when he got no response, he kicked open the door and went in. Tanis right behind him. They found Michael Cooper laying on the floor with a bullet in his head, dead. Steve and Tanis searched the rest of the house and found it empty.  
  
"Let's call the ME and the Special Crime Unit in here," said Steve taking out his cell phone.  
  
Tanis put on her gloves and began looking around the room. She stopped in front of the desk and found the suicide note from Michael Cooper. "It's a suicide," she said as soon as Steve got off the phone. "He left a note."  
  
Steve put on his gloves and took the note from Tanis. He read: "I want to go back to prison. It's my home. Why did they send me out. I can't make it out here in the so called world. They won't let me come back, so I'm taking the only way out that I know. Nobody cares whether I live or die. I don't care. I just want to be free." Michael Cooper.  
  
"It's sounds like Mr. Cooper made prison his home and couldn't live in the outside," replied Steve. "Did you find anything else that might lead us to Carter Sweeney?"  
  
"No," answered Tanis.  
  
"Wait a minute here is something," said Steve pulling a book out of the desk drawer.  
"What is it?" asked Tanis as she came to stand next to Steve.  
  
"It's an address book," answered Steve as he looked through it. "Here take a look at this. It has Carter Sweeney's address. Is this the same address he gave when he got his gun?"  
  
Tanis took the address book from Steve and smiled, "No, it's a different address. Let's go check it out."  
  
"No let's finish checking out the house before Amanda comes. I want to make sure she doesn't find anything connecting Michael Cooper to Carter Sweeney."  
  
"Okay but Amanda had just arrived along with your dad and Jesse," replied Tanis.  
  
"Great! I will keep them busy but make sure they don't find anything that connects Carter Sweeney with this," said Steve. "Here hide this in your jacket," as he handed the address book to Tanis.  
  
"Hi Steve," said Amanda. "What do you have?"  
  
"Hi Amanda and then he turned to his dad and Jesse, "What are you two doing here?" Steve asked.  
  
"We were with Amanda when she received your call and we decided to keep her company," replied Mark innocently.  
  
"Well you won't be here long. It's a routine suicide and Mr. Cooper even left a suicide note. I just need Amanda's confirmation," as he turned to Amanda. "Do you want to take a look?" he asked.  
  
"Okay," Amanda said as she walked over to Mr. Cooper's body. Steve walked behind her with Mark and Jesse following close behind.  
  
"Steve, can I see the suicide note?" asked Mark. Steve nodded and handed his dad the note. Mark read the note and looked at Steve. "Is this the prisoner you have been looking for?"  
  
"No. It's just a coincidence that Mr. Cooper has been in prison," answered Steve. "No connection what so ever."  
  
Mark looked at Steve and sensed that he was hiding something. "Steve you know something that you're not saying. What is it?"  
  
"Dad unless Tanis and I find something, it's a suicide," answered Steve.  
  
Mark still wasn't convinced. "Steve this has to do with your mysterious prisoner. Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"Dad you know I can't talk to you about the escaped prisoner. But I can tell you this, there is no connection with Mr. Cooper's suicide and the escaped prisoner," answered Steve firmly.  
  
"Okay Steve. Do you mind if I look around?" asked Mark.  
  
"Wait a minute, Dad. Tanis can you come over here, please?" asked Steve.  
  
"Yes?" asked Tanis as she walked over to Steve, Mark and Jesse.  
  
"Did you find anything that makes this anything but a suicide?" asked Steve with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"No. It's definitely a suicide," answered Tanis, knowing Steve was really asking, "Did you find anything else that would connect Carter Sweeney with Mr. Cooper?"  
  
"See dad I told you. But if it makes you feel any better, you can take a look," answered Steve with a smile.  
  
Mark didn't miss the exchange between Steve and Tanis. He definitely knew there was a connection and he was determined to find it. "Thanks Steve," and he turned to Jesse, who was listening to the conversation, "Come on Jesse. Let's take a look around the room." Jesse quickly followed Mark.  
  
Steve stared at Mark and Jesse for a minute before turning to Tanis. "Let's see what Amanda has found." As they approached Steve asked, "Amanda did you find out anything on Mr. Cooper?"  
  
"Yes, he died from a bullet to the head about a half hour to hour ago. Also it was self inflicted because of the powder burns on his hand. Anymore than that I would have to do an autopsy for any further results. It's a suicide," Amanda concluded.  
  
"Good maybe you can convince dad of that," Steve replied with a smile.  
  
"I'll try," said Amanda as she looked at Mark and Jesse.  
  
Mark and Jesse looked disgusted as they walked over to Steve, Amanda and Tanis.  
  
"Did you find anything interesting dad?" asked Steve.  
  
"No, but I know you're hiding something and I'm determined to find out what it is," answered Mark with conviction.  
  
Steve looked at his dad. "Tanis and I are finished here. I'll see you at home. Bye dad," and he and Tanis hurried out to Steve's car.  
  
**********  
  
In the car Tanis said, "Steve I think you better let your dad know about Carter Sweeney." Steve was about to interrupt but Tanis stopped him. "Steve your dad is smart. He will keep investigating and following us that we won't be able to concentrate on capturing Carter Sweeney. Besides when he finds out he will be very upset with us."  
  
"What do you mean us? He will be mad at me and I can handle that," Steve answered. "But your right about my dad. He will keep investigating and following us trying to find out who escaped. We have to find a way to keep him busy until we capture Carter Sweeney."  
  
"How?" asked Tanis.  
  
Steve was about to answer when his cell phone rang. "Sloan here," he answered.  
  
"Sloan I thought I tell you that your father has been a very busy man. I just received calls from the Chief and the Mayor who had a very important meeting today and were not to happy about being interrupted. They told me and I am telling you that you better find Carter Sweeney soon before this gets out of hand. "Understood?" said Captain Newman firmly.  
  
"Yes Sir," answered Steve. "Uh Sir?"  
  
"What?" asked Captain Newman.  
  
"They didn't tell my father anything?" asked Steve cautiously.  
  
"No but they did tell me that your father and the public have the right to know and you better capture him soon because they won't be able to keep it secret much longer. And if they do find out there will be hell to pay. And you Sloan will be the first to get it. Do you get my meaning, Lieutenant?" said Captain Newman sternly.  
  
"Yes Sir," Steve said hurriedly and quickly hung up the phone.  
  
"Who and what was that all about?" asked Tanis with surprise.  
  
"That was Captain Newman. My dad has all ready called the Chief and the Mayor. In fact he interrupted an important meeting and they were not to thrilled about it. They warned Captain Newman and he warned me that we better capture Carter Sweeney soon or there will be hell to pay. If you get my meaning." Steve said dejectedly.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Tanis.  
  
"Let's go home. I'm tired and hungry and it's getting late. We can look up the address that we found at Mr. Coopers' house tomorrow," he said dejectedly as he arrived at the station.  
  
Tanis got out of Steve's car and leaned in, "We will find him tomorrow," she said with confidence.  
  
"You're right," Steve said with a smile on his face. "Thanks Tanis."  
  
"Your welcome," she said returning the smile.  
  
**********  
  
When Steve arrived at the beach house, he noticed that the house was dark and his dad wasn't home yet. He walked to the door and noticed that the mail had not been brought in, so he picked it up and brought it in with him. He began to sort through the mail when he saw an envelope with his dad's name on it. His dad's name was pasted by old newspaper print. Steve carefully put the envelope in a plastic bag and put it into his jacket pocket. Then he did a quick tour of the house but did not find anything else. Steve heard his dad, Amanda and Jesse coming in the front door. He hurried downstairs to call Tanis.  
  
"Archer here," said Tanis.  
  
"Tanis this is Steve. Listen and don't say anything. I don't have much time to talk," he said quietly.  
  
"What Steve? I can hardly hear you. Speak up," said Tanis.  
  
"I can't. My dad, Amanda and Jesse are here and I don't want them to hear. Just listen. Meet me at the station in thirty minutes and I will explain when I get there," he said hurriedly.  
  
"Okay," answered Tanis and hung up the phone.  
  
Steve quickly hung up the phone when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"There you are Steve. Dinner will be ready in an hour," said Mark with a smile. Amanda and Jesse volunteered to help. We are making spaghetti with the special sauce that you like so much."  
  
"Uh, Sorry dad, Amanda, Jesse but you will have to have dinner without me.  
I have to meet Tanis at the station. There has been a development on the robbery-homicide case that we have been working on and I don't know how late I will be gone," and with that he picked up his keys and walked out the door. They stared at the closed door in silence.  
  
"Do you believe that Mark?" Jesse finally asked.  
  
"No," answered Mark. "I bet he has found out something about the prisoner and he and Tanis are going to investigate the new development."  
  
"Let's follow him," suggested Amanda.  
  
"We'll go in my car," said Mark as he walked to the door. Amanda and Jesse followed quickly behind.  
  
**********  
  
Mark quickly caught up with Steve and stayed two car lengths behind him.  
  
Steve drove quickly to the station but took time to notice that his dad, Amanda and Jesse were following him. He dialed the station and spoke to Tanis.  
  
"Archer," Tanis said.  
  
"Tanis it's Steve. Listen I'm about five minutes from the station and my dad, Amanda and Jesse are following me. Can you have a patrol car pull them over?"  
  
"What reason should I give them for pulling your father over?" asked Tanis.  
  
"Tell them to tell my dad that a car matching his description is wanted for leaving a scene of a robbery," answered Steve. "They have to verify that this is not the car."  
  
"That is going to make your father very angry," said Tanis laughing. "I hope you can handle his wrath."  
  
"I'll just come live with you," answered Steve laughing and "Tanis thanks."  
  
"Your welcome. I think," she replied back.  
  
**********  
  
A few minutes later a patrol car put on its sirens behind Mark.  
  
"What now!" said Mark in disgust.  
  
"Were you speeding?" asked Amanda.  
  
"No," answered Mark as he rolled down his window. "What's wrong officer?"  
  
"A car matching your description is wanted for leaving the scene of a robbery," answered the officer. "We have to check all cars matching this description. Can you please step out of the car sir?"  
  
As Mark got out of the car, "Officer my name is Dr. Mark Sloan and I'm a medical consultant for the police department."  
  
"That's fine sir but I still have to check this out. May I see your drivers license, please?" asked the officer.  
  
Mark took out his drivers license and handed it to the officer in disgust.  
  
The officer went to his patrol car and called it in. A few minutes later he came back and handed Mark his license. "I'm sorry Dr. Sloan for the inconvenience that I might have caused you but I have to check out every car. I hope you understand," said the officer.  
  
"I do understand. Very well," answered Mark sarcastically. "My son put you up to this," as he got back into his car. The officer looked at Mark for a moment with a slight grin to his face and walked back to his patrol car.  
  
"Are you all right Mark?" asked Amanda as Mark sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Oh I'm fine," answered Mark slowly. "I was just thinking that this was too much of a coincidence. Steve had that patrol car pull us over because he knew we were following him and he needed time to get away. I wonder what he found out." Then he slammed his fist on the seat. "This is very frustrating," he said angrily.  
  
Amanda and Jesse stared in silence and shock for a few minutes.  
  
Jesse slowly asked, "What are we going to do now?"  
  
Mark looked at Amanda's and Jesse's faces and quickly said, "I'm sorry for my outburst. There is nothing to do but go have dinner at my house. But when I see Steve..." He left the rest of the sentence unsaid but his meaning was clear.  
  
**********  
  
Steve saw the patrol car pull his dad over. "Sorry dad but I can't have you find out about Carter Sweeney. At least not just yet." He arrived at the station where Tanis was waiting for him.  
  
When Tanis got into his truck she asked, "Did it work or are you still being followed?"  
  
"It worked," Steve answered. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't thank me. It's you that your father is going to kill when you get home. Not to mention Amanda and Jesse."  
  
"I'll worry about my dad later. Let me tell you about Carter Sweeney." He pulled out the plastic bag from his jacket and handed it to Tanis.  
  
Tanis looked at the envelope inside the plastic bag. "Did your dad see the envelope?"  
  
"No. Thank God I made it home before he did," answered Steve. "It was mixed in between today's mail."  
  
"I will take it to see if there are any prints on it," said Tanis. "But I doubt there is any."  
  
"Then we need to read it to see if we can find any clues to where Carter Sweeney is hiding," replied Steve.  
  
"Shall we tell the Captain?" asked Tanis.  
  
"No. Let's wait until morning," answered Steve. "We can give him a report after we check to see if their are any prints on the envelope and checked out the address we found at Mr. Cooper's house. In fact if you are not too hungry we can check on that address now," as he looked at Tanis waiting for her answer.  
  
"I guess I can wait but you owe me dinner," she answered with a grin on her face.  
  
"You're on," Steve said smiling. "What's the address?"  
  
Tanis took out her notebook and turned a few pages before she found the address. "It's 22800 Ridgemont Drive."  
  
As they approached the house, Steve and Tanis noticed that all the lights were out. They pulled up and got out of the truck and slowly approached the house.  
Steve and Tanis went slowly to the door with their guns drawn. Steve went to one side and Tanis to the other side.  
  
Steve took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Police open up," he shouted. For his answer he received several rounds of bullets through the door.  
  
Steve and Tanis waited for the bullets to stop before Steve broke down the door with Tanis following close behind. They saw Carter Sweeney going to his car that was parked in the alley. They shouted, "Stop or we will shoot."  
But Carter Sweeney got into his car and drove away before Steve and Tanis could shoot.  
  
"Did you get his license plate number?" asked Steve.  
  
"No it was covered in mud," answered Tanis.  
  
Steve took out his cell phone and called in an APB on Carter Sweeney and the car that he was driving. He also advised to approach with caution because he was armed and very dangerous. With that done he put another call to get a search warrant to search Carter Sweeney's house.  
  
Shortly after the search warrant arrived Steve and Tanis began to look through Carter Sweeney's house. They found the newspaper clippings that Carter Sweeney had used to make the note to Mark. They bagged them for evidence but they found nothing else.  
  
Steve turned to Tanis, "We're finished here. Would you like to eat dinner?"  
  
"Yes, I'm starving," answered Tanis. They left to have dinner unaware that they were being watched from a distance.  
  
**********  
  
Carter Sweeney waited in the bushes across the street. He had walked a few blocks from where he had left his car. When he made sure that everybody had left Carter Sweeney made his way back to the house. Once inside he sat at the table to make new plans on getting Dr. Mark Sloan and his son. First he made arrangements for another car. Second his planned involved kidnapping Lieutenant Sloan. He would do that by following him and picking the right opportunity to kidnap him. Then with that done he would go after Dr. Mark Sloan. He couldn't wait to see Lieutenant Sloan's face as his dad, Dr. Mark Sloan died slowly in front of him and he couldn't do anything to stop it.  
Carter Sweeney laughed as he put on the finishing touches to his plan. He woke up early the next day and drove to the beach house and waited for Lieutenant Sloan to come out of the house.  
  
**********  
  
Steve woke up early the next morning. He had gone to bed late after dropping off Tanis at the station. His dad had all ready gone to bed before he could talk to him about the police pulling him over in pretense of a car matching his description leaving the scene of a robbery. But Steve could smell the coffee this morning and he knew his dad was all ready up and ready to have that serious talk with him. He showered and dressed then he slowly made his way upstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning dad," said Steve with a smile until he saw his dad's face.  
  
"Morning," said Mark curtly as he walked over to his son and pointed his finger at him. "If you ever pull another stunt like you did yesterday there will be heck to pay. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes Dad. I'm very sorry about that," Steve said trying to explain. "But I couldn't have you, Amanda or Jesse follow me. Besides I told you the escaped prisoner case is confidential."  
  
Mark stood looking at his son for a few minutes. "You're right," he finally said. "I just wanted to find out more information on the prisoner and was frustrated that you outsmarted me." Mark reached out and hugged his son. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you." And then he gave his son a pleading look with his eyes, "May I please help you with this case?"  
  
Steve wanted badly to tell his dad especially with that look on his face. "Dad I'm very sorry but I can't. I know you want to help but please understand I just can't say anything."  
  
"Okay son," Mark said with disappointment in his voice. "I've tried and I do understand. Coffee is ready and your breakfast is on the stove. I have to leave for the hospital. I'll see you this evening."  
  
"Bye dad. I'll see you tonight," Steve answered as he saw the disappointment on his dad's face. He almost called his dad back but Steve knew he needed to keep Carter Sweeney's name a secret until he was captured. It was better this way. At least he hoped it was as he sat down to eat his breakfast.  
  
**********  
  
Carter Sweeney waited patiently for Lieutenant Sloan to come out of the house. He saw Dr. Mark Sloan leave and knew that his son would soon follow. He got out of his car and slowly made his way to Steve's truck. After a few minutes Steve came out of the house and walked to his truck. Carter Sweeney came out from behind Steve's truck and before Steve could react he hit him on the back of the head with his gun knocking him out.   
"Now for my next part of my plan," Carter Sweeney said with a laugh.  
  
**********  
  
Steve woke up with an incredible pain in his head. He tried to put his hands to his head but realized that he could not move them. Steve looked around and found out that he was tied to a chair. Then he remembered that Carter Sweeney had surprised him and knocked him out. Steve looked up when he heard the doorknob turn and in walked Carter Sweeney.  
  
"It's about time you woke up Lieutenant Sloan," said Carter Sweeney with an evil laugh.  
  
"What do you want?" Steve demanded.  
  
"I'm going to kill you and your father once and for all. I'm tired of both of you interfering with my plans," he said angrily.  
  
"You're nothing but a killer who should spend the rest of your life in prison," yelled Steve. "In fact prison is too good for you. The state should have given you the lethal injection."  
  
Carter Sweeney laughed. "The only person here that deserves to die is you. But first you are going to witness your father, the great Dr. Mark Sloan, die before your eyes and nothing you can do to prevent it." Then he walked out of the house laughing.  
  
Steve struggled to untie the ropes but it was no use. He began to look around the room for anything that could help him get loose but he didn't see anything. Steve noticed that there was a small table on one side of the room. And on the table was his cell phone and his badge but his gun was gone. Steve thought to himself. "If I can get to my phone maybe I can get some help." So he tried to rock himself back and forth but fell backwards with a big thud. He screamed in pain when his head banged the floor. When the pain subsided he realized that one of the rails from the chair broke. Steve felt for it and began to rub the rope against it. It took some coordination but he finally managed to cut the ropes loose from his hands. Steve quickly untied his legs and went to the phone to call Tanis.  
  
"Archer," answered Tanis.  
  
"Tanis this is Steve."  
  
Tanis interrupted, "Steve where are you? The Captain has all ready asked for a report on Carter Sweeney and wants to know where you are."  
  
"Tanis, I'll explain later," Steve answered. "Please just listen. Carter Sweeney is after my father. I want you to go to the hospital and protect my father until I get there. Get some backup and call the people we have working undercover and security at the hospital to protect my father until you get there and also to watch out for Carter Sweeney. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."  
  
"I'm on my way," answered Tanis. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"I'm fine but send a patrol car to pick me up," answered Steve. He gave her the address and quickly hung up the phone. Steve hoped that he could get help to his father in time.  
  
**********  
  
Carter Sweeney got out of his car and grabbed the fake blood. He put fake blood all over his arm and all over his shirt. He even smeared some fake blood on his face, so no one would recognize him. Carter put his arm in a sling and then with his other hand he pulled out a gun from his waist and also put it in the sling. Finally he staggered into the emergency room.  
  
"I need to see Dr. Mark Sloan," he screamed as he held his arm. "Now!"  
  
The nurses and doctors ran to him. "Let us help," said one of the doctors. "We will page Dr. Sloan for you but until then let us treat you. Let's go into treatment room one," as he tried to lead Carter Sweeney in that direction.  
  
"Get away from me!" he yelled as he pulled away from the doctors and nurses. "I only want Dr. Mark Sloan to treat me. I only trust Dr. Sloan," as he pretended to cry out in pain.  
  
A nurse rushed to page Dr. Sloan.   
"Dr. Sloan to ER! STAT! Dr. Sloan to ER! STAT!"  
  
**********  
  
"Now what!" Mark said disgustedly. He, Amanda and Jesse were discussing Steve, Tanis and the escaped prisoner and what their next move would be when he heard his name being announced over the intercom.  
  
"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Yes," answered Mark. "I can always use your help."  
  
Jesse and Amanda quickly followed him out the door to the elevator.  
  
**********  
  
Undercover Officer Christy Galloway hung up the phone with Detective Archer and quickly made her way to the ER. She had a bad feeling that his call to the ER was a trap set up by Carter Sweeney and it was her duty to protect Dr. Sloan from him. Officer Galloway saw that the elevator had just passed her floor and she decided that taking the stairs would be faster.  
  
**********  
  
Carter Sweeney was in treatment room one when the elevator opened up and out walked Mark, Amanda and Jesse.  
  
Dr. Burton ran over to Mark. "He is in treatment room one and won't let anybody in the room much less treat him. He keeps asking for you because you are the only one he trusts."  
  
"Who's in treatment room one?" asked Mark trying to calm Dr. Burton down.  
  
"A man with blood all over his face, shirt and he has a arm in a sling and he keeps hollering that he only wants you to treat him," answered Dr. Burton.  
  
Mark hurried to treatment room one, quickly followed by Jesse and Amanda.  
  
They were about to enter the room when Steve and Tanis came rushing in and Steve yelled, "Dad, don't go in. It's a trap."  
  
Mark stopped and stared at Steve and Tanis.  
  
Steve and Tanis moved his dad, Jesse and Amanda back out of danger and told Officer Galloway to keep the rest of the people back. They went to each side of the door of treatment room one and Steve yelled, "Carter we know it's a trap. Give it up!"  
  
They were answered by a round of bullets.  
  
"You can't win Carter. You don't have anymore bullets. Come out with your hands up or we will come in shooting."  
  
Slowly the door opened and Carter threw out his gun. Steve quickly went to handcuff Carter Sweeney and then he did a quick frisk to make sure he did not have anymore weapons on him. Tanis had made sure that she kept her gun on Carter Sweeney while Steve handcuffed and frisked Carter Sweeney. After that was complete, Steve called Officer Galloway to take Carter Sweeney away and to make sure to read him his rights.  
  
As he was led away Carter yelled, "This is not over. I'll get you Sloan!"  
  
Steve and Tanis walked over to a stun Mark, Jesse and Amanda.  
  
"Finally Mark asked, "Was that your escaped prisoner? And was that volunteer an undercover officer?"  
  
"Yes to both of your questions," answered Steve with a grin.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me it was Carter Sweeney that escaped and why didn't you tell me he was coming after me? And also why didn't you tell me that you had an undercover officers working here?" he asked sternly.  
  
"I'll fill you in later, dad. Tanis and I have to go and write up the reports on all of this to the Captain," and he and Tanis hurried out of the ER with Mark yelling at them to come back.  
  
The End!   
  
  
HeHEHe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
30  
  
  
1  
  
  
  



End file.
